choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
About The Game
If you are looking for information about stories, soundtracks, the Choices Universe timeline or more, click here. Overview Choices is a simulated role-play game comprised of different stories created by Pixelberry Studios. These stories are formatted into different books, comprised of the respective amount of chapters in those books. Originally, three series were released as they made space for genres to be put in place: Romance, Mystery and Fantasy. The game has gone on to be a massive success, but more to those who have extensively played the game. Gameplay Systems The game uses various different systems to make gameplay fun and exciting for all who play, such as: *Diamond Choices - Diamond choices are used only for things that you would have to go out of your way to do, or for someone or something special. These things include: Sleeping with an LI, going out with a friend, staying up later than normal to do an activity with friends, buying clothes and more! *Overriding Diamond Choices - Currently only seen in Most Wanted and The Crown & Flame series, respectively, you can collect Sam and Dave skill points or Power, Legend and Prestige points by choosing the right choice. These points can sometimes do what is called an 'Override', which means the points take the place of the diamonds and instead of using diamonds, you use the points you've earned. *Reaction Upon Choosing - This means that sometimes when you are presented with certain choices, it could improve or hinder your relationship with that person. This is heavily shown in the Endless Summer series when almost every choice is bound to improve or decrease your relationship with another person. Often when a relationship is improved or decreased, a drop-down box will say something along the lines of "Relationship Improved/Decreased". *Impact Upon Choosing - Similar to the example above, this means that sometimes when you choose one thing instead of the other, a character will remember what you did. In Chapter 3 of High School Story, Book 2, if you decide to keep Koh's secret when Isa is pressuring you, she will remember it and Michael will say that she has a lot of respect for you in Chapter 10; if you decide not to keep it, then she will act rude and snarky towards you. *Timed Choices - These are another special kind of choice. When timed choices appear, you will see a timer next to the list of choices. When this timer appears, you have a certain amount of time to click on the correct choice, if you do, the characters around you will act positively towards you, if not, they will act negatively. *Matchmaking - Most often seen in The Sophomore series and in Home for the Holidays, your character can pique and encourage relationships to blossom. In The Sophomore, books 1 and 2, if James is not your boyfriend, you can encourage him in his relationship with Reyna. Similarly, if you Kaitlyn is not your girlfriend, you can encourage her in her relationship with Annisa. *Texting - Texting is a new gameplay that was first featured in the Chat stories. They then went on to feature in It Lives In The Woods and other books. When texting in a chapter, some people might be inclined to just repeatedly tap the blue button, but, an easy way to get around that, is to hold it down and wait for the circle to fill up. The texts will then flow automatically. Keys and Diamonds Keys and diamonds are massive parts of the game. Keys allow you to play chapters while diamonds allow you to buy premium choices. Keys are released two hours but that is only if you currently or at that time have less than two keys. A lot of people have complained about the waiting time for and Pixelberry have responded several times saying that they are working on ways for players to get keys quicker. Also, diamonds are earnt after playing a chapter that you have not played before, so after every chapter, you earn 2 diamonds. In addition, if you are within the limit of chapters played (and spent a key for a chapter), you will also be able to watch an ad and get 1 diamond free; the daily limit of chapters before the ad-diamond option runs out, is six chapters. Platforms *Android - https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.pixelberrystudios.choices&hl=en *iOS - https://itunes.apple.com/gb/app/choices-stories-you-play/id1071310449?mt=8 *BlueStacks - https://www.bluestacks.com/download.html?utm_campaign=homepage-dl-button-en Category:Browse